Shooting Hoops
by Jeddsworld
Summary: Will, Sonny, Brian, Chad & T gather for a game of basketball, however Will & Sonny have other things in mind. Meanwhile T discovers some interesting information about Audrey's brother Zach. Worlds will collide when a strange face appears at the end of the game,
1. Chapter 1

_Will, Sonny, Chad, Brian & T gather for a game of basketball. Will & Sonny have other things in mind. Meanwhile T finds out some interesting news about Audrey's brother. Worlds will collide when a strange face appears…_

**Prologue**

Will & Sonny had just finished a very romantic dinner where Sonny had cooked a delicious grilled salmon with salad and a lime and raspberry granita with whipped cream. Both had barely finished eating when Sonny suggested they take a bath together.

"I'll help you carry," said Will, which caught Sonny off guard.

"Carry what," responded Sonny who wasn't sure what he meant.

"Sorry babe, I mean I'll carry you to the bath," whispered Will in a sexual tone.

With that, Will complied and carried is lover to the bathroom undressing Sonny's half unbuttoned shirt on the way. After 30 minutes soaping each other down, the phone rang and although unwilling to leave each other, Will was expecting a call from an old friend.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey T," said an excited and naked Will.

"I'm planning a game of basketball tomorrow with Chad and Brian and wanted to know if you guys will come" asked T.

"My guess is that Sonny won't be too thrilled about that" thought Will out loud but forgetting T was still on the line.

"Everything alright Will," laughed T, "Brian and I have become good friends recently and he seems to get along with you guys, so we cool".

"Sure," responded a reluctant Will who was hesitant to tell Sonny Brian was coming but he remembered there were to be no more secrets between them.

The next day Will, Sonny, Brian & T had arrived at the basketball court already dressed, but Chad was running late.

"I hope we get to see some impressive dunking from Chad today", said T hoping his friend would hurry up. Will & Sonny were not quite ready to play ball.

"That's the guy I fell in love with" giggled Sonny as Will started to lift his shirt up and play with his abs and developing treasure trail. The two kissed passionately and Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's perfectly defined ass cheeks and squeezed them.

As they drew closer and closer T called out, "There will be no public displays of affection here … understood … I'm just kidding it's actually really cool to see you guys together", which made Will & Sonny break their kiss to thank T for being a true friend.

Brian not sure what to think could only passively add, "It's nice to see you both so happy."

"Thanks Brian," responded a sarcastic Sonny who kissed Will on the lips before declaring "I love you Will". Will didn't need to respond, the look in Sonny's eyes and the kiss said everything.

Chad had finally arrived 10 minutes left in the game claiming his car broke down.

"You don't have a car," laughed Will and T added "It's in the shop being made."

Chad pulled T aside leaving the others on the court, to talk about the real reason why he was late; he had been to see Audrey and her gay brother Zach, which T had encouraged. He had asked Chad to talk to both Zach and Audrey about a potential date with Brian.

"Brian is not going to like Audrey's brother", Chad said adamantly.

"She's got a brother who's into dudes" T affirmed as Chad shook his head but T sensed that Chad was holding back something.

"What's really going on?" T stammered as Chad wanted to drop the discussion but T kept pushing and pushing.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on" said an insistent T and Chad, pushed into a corner had no choice to answer.

"The truth is Zach isn't into Brian, because he fancies you, Zach has a crush on you". T went for a walk to process what he had just heard not angered by Chad's claim rather pleasantly surprised.

Chad hurriedly followed as Will called out "Where are you guys going?" They continued to walk off.

**Will & Sonny POV**

Will & Sonny had finished shooting hoops for the day and had gathered in the centre of the court while T & Chad were still gone. Brian, who was off court drying off, kept on staring at Sonny and getting nervous when he got close to Will.

"I want you in my life Will … I want you to be happy" gushed Sonny as they leaned in for a beautiful kiss making Brian begin to go downstairs, not caring if he was caught.

"We were in the zone today", said Will as he once again played with Sonny's chest and this time he licked his nipples causing Sonny to giggle.

"You know why I'm so happy", a delighted Will said, "because I'm with you … you're the love of my life".

Sonny persistently took Will's tank top off as Brian became strangely engaged with the scene.

"There is a limit" whispered a concerned Sonny about being exposed in but Will didn't care, "Sonny is mine … you're mine babe … all mine" he pronounced.

"All that energy from playing has me in the mood" stated Sonny who glanced over his shoulder to see Brian giving him a cheerful if not mischievous wink.

Just as things were about to get really intense, a shadow was visible in the distance. The footsteps drew nearer and nearer to the court and as Will begged Sonny to take things further, a face appeared.

"I was kind of hoping I was your friend too" blushed the blond stud who stood speechless.

Then as Sonny turned around his face turned from excitement to absolute disbelief, "you, it can't be, it just can't be".

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Developments

**Chapter 2**

As Sonny turned around his face turned from excitement to absolute disbelief, "you, it can't be, it just can't be".

"Zach, what are … how … why are you here?" Sonny struggled to voice his surprise as his body was shaking. A nervous Will put his blue tank top back on and pulled Sonny's shirt down folding down any creases and wiping the sweat off. Sonny was still concerned by the sight of a familiar face.

"Hey Sonny, it's so great to see you even if it is under, well let's say unusual circumstances", conveyed the 6 foot blond, green eyed and fit stud as he gradually walked to the court.

He went to hug Sonny whose hand was being gripped tightly by his boyfriend but Sonny loosened the grip and expressed "same to you Zach". Will was silent. Brian slowly made his way over the court with an interested grin on his face before shaking the hands of the handsome stranger.

"My name is Brian, I'm one of Sonny's good friends." Will displayed a cheeky smile directed at Brian indicating he felt intimidated by his proximity to his man.

"Sonny, are you going to introduce me?" Will stated placing his arm around Sonny to acknowledge his relationship to Zach.

An unimpressed Brian backed away from the group, "I'll go find Chad & T and make sure they haven't left us".

Zach still smiling at Sonny continued to glance at the dark haired Kiriakis hunks perfectly shaped body, with sweat still dripping down his body. Will was getting edgy and curious as to how these two are acquainted. He slowly collected himself in his usual charming way before gaining the confidence to ask what was going on but he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Will, Zach and I used to date", said a happy Sonny, as Zach looked directly into his puppy dog brown eyes. "Well actually he was my first boyfriend", he added.

Will was stunned by this development as it quickly dawned on him that he had never met any of Sonny's previous boyfriends. Indeed Sonny had never mentioned their names. Zach wanted another hug from his first love, but Will was having none of it as he grabbed Sonny's face and stuck his tongue his throat. Zach quickly realised in his own mind that he may have hit a nerve with Will but he didn't say anything.

**Chad, T & Brian return**

After their walk and a drink of water, Chad & T made their way back to the court. T had a flashback to the moment where Chad told him about Zach's crush on him and he smirked.

Chad had noticed something was odd about T's behaviour recently and his hesitation in telling T the truth heightened his concern.

"Is everything okay dude?" he asked as he placed his hand on his good friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine" replied T as he continued the flashback with a brief thought about Zach.

The boys approached the court and T was the first to notice what was happening in the centre. His face went bright red as he noticed Zach and Chad glanced over at T.

"You guys are back" called out Sonny as Will & Zach looked over. Chad was unsure of what T might do – he knew his temper had gotten the better of him in the past; however he was not prepared for what would happen.

T walked over to his friends and then turned to Zach, "How's Audrey today?"

"Audrey is doing well as you know T" stated Zach. T giggled as he remembered he had called his girlfriend right before he arrived at the court. Audrey had texted Zach before he reached his destination to confirm that he was actually coming to meet Brian.

Will and Sonny looked puzzled as to what the discussion was about. How did T know Zach? What has T's girlfriend got to do with anything?

"You two guys obviously know each other, what's up with that?" was the thought from Will who once again was curious with how this day was turning out.

"Zach is Audrey's brother", T responded causing Sonny to almost faint. Will caught him before he barely even moved backwards. Zach smiled at everyone before uttering "surprise guys".

T was quick to add "Wait, how do you know Sonny, Zach?"

"He was my first boyfriend T, we dated in high school". T was perplexed as he began to comprehend that the guy who has a crush on him, his girlfriend's brother, was his best friend's boyfriend's first love.

Sonny as always was looking at the positives, "At least I know Audrey's brother isn't a douche". Will gave yet another glare towards Zach, which he noticed, and once again ignored it.

"Yeah who would have thought that Brian's date would turn out to be your ex-boyfriend Sonny?" T directed at him. Everyone looked at T strangely except Chad who couldn't believe what he had just said.

"What?" yelled a disgruntled Brian who had finally made his way back. "What did you say, T?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 - Brian Gets Jealous

_"Yeah who would have thought that Brian's date would turn out to be your ex-boyfriend Sonny?" T directed at him. Everyone looked at T strangely except Chad who couldn't believe what he had just said._

_"What?" yelled a disgruntled Brian who had finally made his way back. "What did you say, T?"_

**Chapter 3 – Brian Gets Jealous**

"Are you telling me that this is some sort of fix-up?" bellowed Brian has he stormed onto the basketball court clearly angered. Chad pulled Brian's arm back sensing he was ready to pull some punches with T.

"This whole time you were being friendly with me, you were scheming to hook me up with some stranger", Brian further expressed his displeasure as Sonny tried to calm him down.

T, trying to smooth down the situation, said "Listen Brian, our friendship is not a lie, I do really like you and besides Zach isn't a stranger, he's Audrey's brother". Brian turned to Zach who had been gazing at him this whole time giving him a bizarre facial expression.

Will, feeling left out of the conversation, conveyed to Brian that "Zach and Sonny used to date in high school, isn't that so cool" he sarcastically stated. Brian became really tense as Chad and T became conscious of how he might react physically.

"This just gets weirder and weirder, I have to go … I'm sorry guys, I can't stay" he echoed as he ran off the court forgetting his bag leaving everyone breathing a sigh of relief. As Brian passed the court out of sight from the group he stopped, turned back and went to hide in the bushes. He was still shaken by the events of the past few minutes but eager to find out what will transpire next.

"Looks like I may have unsettled things today, I better go" said Zach as he began to turn around.

"I think that would be best" agreed Will as he cuddled up to Sonny caressing his right ear as he pressed his leg against his boyfriend's thigh. Sonny wanted to Zach from leaving as he was hoping to have a proper chat but it was too late, Zach just walked off passing a hidden Brian along the way.

Chad & T needed to go as well and get some rest "we'll catch up later guys", Chad voiced as they gathered their belongings and headed off in a different direction.

_Will & Sonny also headed off for a walk before reaching the town square where they sat down to have a proper chat. Sonny offered Will a cup of coffee but Will was reluctant to try any coffee that wasn't prepared at CG. Brian followed the boys and watched the conversation from a distance still enamoured by Sonny but putting any attention from Zach out of his mind._

**Will & Sonny POV**

After briefly discussing the game, an anxious Will had some questions for Sonny. "How come you never mentioned Zach?" Sonny, feeling uneasy felt it was time to open up to Will about his relationships.

"He was the first guy I ever noticed Will, he was a friend and we became more than friends I guess".

"Did he ever suck your dick?" Will interrupted causing Sonny to bump the table. "Did you fuck him?" Did he fuck you?" Will wanted to keep going to get the whole truth, "you're fucking me now remember?"

"Where is this coming from Will?" as Sonny clutched gently stroking it and telling his lover "I love you Will, Zach is my past, he helped me during one of the most difficult times in my life, you have nothing to worry about".

"You're right, I'm sorry babe … I'm being a jerk", Will was comforted by his man.

The two leaned over the table and embraced sharing a romantic 30 second kiss.

"I want you take me home, Sonny, and show me how much you love me". Brian almost stumbled on the steps from where he was spying on the boys. As Will & Sonny stood up to leave together, Brian hurriedly followed but in his panic he ran into someone.

**Brian POV**

"Oh, I'm so sorry", he looked up and realised "Zach, well … you and I have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

A happy Sonny & Will had now left the town square heading back home, leaving Brian & Zach alone.

"I suppose the first question Zach is why are you here, come to steal my man have you" a jealous Brian alleged. "You may have been with Sonny in the past but Sonny will be mine, stay the hell away from my man".

Zach almost chuckling at Brian could only hesitate "Actually I'm not back for Sonny at all, I want T, and I always get what I want, but you wouldn't know about that now, would you Brian?"

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4 - It's getting hot in here

_Zach almost chuckling at Brian could only hesitate "Actually I'm not back for Sonny at all, I want T, and I always get what I want, but you wouldn't know about that now, would you Brian?"_

**Chapter 4 – It's getting hot in here**

"What's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Brian as he stood face to face with Sonny's first love.

"We both know Sonny is with Will and he will never leave him for you, Brian, I'm sorry you're just going to have to stop all this jealousy".

"You don't know anything about me Zach, or what I've gone through, don't pass judgement on me or I will…"

"You'll what Brian, punch me, I'm not trying to get you fired up trust me, I just want you to stay away from Sonny, I care about him and always will and I want him to be happy, so you need to back off".

Brian was getting frustrated with Zach but in an attempt to change the subject he inadvertently broached the subject of T, "So you're Audrey's brother right" as Zach nodded and "you fancy T right", as he agreed once again "and T is dating Audrey right" before a final acknowledgement from Zach.

"I've had the hots for T for quite a while and I get the sense he may not be all that into my sister, I think he might be", gushed Zach.

"What T gay" laughed Brian as Zach was now completely blushing, "I've known T for a while and I just don't get the sense that he's into dudes".

"Maybe he's confused because his best friend came out to him last year but that doesn't mean he's gay", claimed an unassertive Brian.

Zach put his hands on Brian's shoulder before whispering "I want T so bad, Brian and you are going to make that happen".

"Oh really, and why should I help you Zach, I barely know you".

Zach getting right up to Brian's face declared "Because I know you're dirty little secret". Zach grinned at Brian before concluding the discussion with "think about and find me when you're ready to talk". Zach left the town square as Brian froze and left to wonder what that could mean. What did Zach know about Brian? He barely knows him.

**Will & Sonny POV**

Will carried his hunky boyfriend up the stairs to his place and kicked open the door. As they stood in the entrance with the door still open, they locked lips as the sexual tension between them became unbearable. Sonny ripped Will's tight tank top off and Will did the same to Sonny's purple singlet.

"I want you so much", Will babbled as Sonny stripped off his basketball shorts and began to lick his delicious nipples.

"Oh that feels good babe, oh lick my nipples" as Will tilted Sonny's head towards his body. Will played with his boyfriend's dark hair as his heart began to race and then in a soft but erotic tone said, "I want your mouth in my cock now".

"Are you sure, Will?" reflected Sonny as if he needed to ask the question anyway. Sonny's hands gradually caressed down Will's perfectly chiselled chest and abs down as he slowly slumped to his knees. Sonny was in position and he fondled Will's erect cock moving his mouth closer and closer to the shaft.

"Oh Sonny, take it, take" Will moaned and Sonny licked his glans providing Will a sensation like no other. Will rubbed his flawless body before looking down at his lover but admiring the sight of his own cock. Sonny gradually put his mouth into Will's 8 inch member and took it into his throat.

Will thrusted his body forward as Sonny's own impressive package was peeking out of the top of his silky shorts. "Faster Sonny", groaned an excited Will as the passion became more and more intense. There was unbridled energy in the room as Sonny was intent on satisfying his blond stud. The sucking from Sonny became more and more intense and Will loved every second.

"I'm going to squirt" cried out the aroused Horton, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!". Sonny didn't flinch rather went even faster down Will's cock as his boy juice shot out into his mouth. Sonny took a few drops and then Will ejaculated more semen.

"That's it Sonny, take it" shrieked Will as jizz oozed all over Sonny's face. He tried to take more but there was too much. All the testosterone from a hard day's work on the court had transferred to the bedroom and after Will's climax; both guys exhaled looking into each other's eyes.

"Did I show you how much I love you?" smiled Sonny has he slowly got to his feet, smearing a few drops of cum from his lips and placing it in Will's mouth.

Will closed his mouth with Sonny's finger still inside and gave his man the approval. It was clear to Will that "Sonny is mine" and "nothing will come between us."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusion All Round

_A week had gone by since the basketball game and the events that followed. Chad decided to take T back to the court to shoot some hoops to relieve some stress. After 15 minutes, T had barely raised a sweat and Chad was adamant he needed to get something off his chest._

**Chapter 5 – Confusion all round**

"What's going on T, you've been like this all week? Talk to me" as Chad pushed the ball out of his friend's hand.

The guys went to sit on the bench nearby to talk. Chad reluctant to push T reiterated "You can talk to me about anything right, we're friends" and then added "Are you still thinking about what I told you last week? You know about Zach?"

T tried to avoid eye contact with Chad but the handsome Dimera was not giving up "You're not really interested in Audrey, are you?"

This caused T to cringe as thought of Audrey's name made him sick to the stomach. "I've never been into Audrey, Chad, I mean she's a great girl, but she doesn't do anything for me".

"You mean Audrey doesn't do it for you or girls don't in general", communicated Chad further affecting T's awkwardness.

_Chad had suspected for a while that T had been experiencing some confusion with his sexuality. Indeed when Chad found out that Zach was interested in T and not Brian, and T found out, he had hoped this may have been a step forward in T communicating his feelings._

"Chad, I think I may be …" but before he could say anything else Chad leaned in to embrace his friend.

_After hugging, Chad was keen to find out more and although very nervous, this was a moment that had been coming for a while for T …_

Chad asked "Do you have feelings for Zach?"

"Well I do like him and he is really handsome but there is someone else I have liked for quite a while", T responded as he flashbacked to a moment with this guy 2 years ago. T had fantasized for a while about this as he struggled with his sexuality but he always wanted to be with girls culminating in a very unhealthy and unhappy relationship with Audrey.

"Who is this guy?" Chad became curious to find out if not Zach who could this other guy could be.

"It's Will, I fancy Will and I have for a while now." Chad almost fell off the bench but his facial expression was priceless.

"Will, as in Will Horton, you like Will? How can that be? I mean you gave him such a hard time last year when he came out, you beat up Sonny, and you were a truly horrible friend."

"I know Chad. I said some horrible things to my friends, I mean I had grown up with Will but I felt betrayed when he told me he was into guys. I didn't know what to do or say because I was going through exactly the same thing and no-one had a clue. The truth is Will has always been there for me. I let him down terribly by being a jerk. I was even maybe a little jealous of Sonny being close to Will because deep down I knew I wanted that. I wanted to be more than friends with Will".

Nothing could prepare Chad for what T had told him. He was left almost speechless as he scratched his head before gathering the courage to say "Do you still want to be Will?"

"I don't know, he's with Sonny and I care for them both, I want them to be happy and all. Besides I can't tell them I'm gay yet".

"What about Zach, do you maybe want to see if something could happen there?" Chad asked.

A visibly confused T didn't know what he wanted or who he wanted, "I just want to try it with a guy once to know for sure".

"What about Brian?" Chad proposed, "You have become good friends lately, and he's really cute".

T was still insecure around Brian despite their friendship gaining momentum. Truthfully their friendship blossomed because Audrey had encouraged Zach to approach Brian for a date and T just wanted to please Audrey.

"I don't want to pressure you T, but if Will & Zach are out of the picture, there aren't many other options you know".

"What about you Chad?" T quipped. Chad took a moment to process and then started laughing with T. "You couldn't handle me" T further remarked.

The guys eventually stopped chuckling and slowly looked into each other eyes. It was a rare moment between two great friends. Even though T was kidding, he momentarily gave Chad a thought. Chad himself was convinced he was not into guys but in that instant he doubted, even though only briefly, what if he didn't know everything about himself.

"Let's get out of here" T grinned as he tapped Chad's inner left thigh triggering the lanky stud to quickly jump up. They left the court and made their way over to Common Grounds but now it was Chad with a worried look on his face.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6 - Guess What I Know About You

Two weeks have now passed and on one eventful evening 4 Salem characters will discover things about themselves and each other. First of Brian runs into Zach at the Town Square still reeling from their previous conversation where Zach claimed he knew all about his "dirty little secret".

**Chapter 6 – Guess What I Know About You**

"Hey Brian, how's it going?" said an animated Zach as they brushed past each other.

"Listen here, Zach I don't know what game you're trying to play here but I want to know what you're up to." Zach was taken aback by Brian's declaration.

"You told me you're not here for Sonny, instead you want to go after T who isn't even gay, and what now you think you're going to come after me".

Zach replied "Get over yourself Brian, I don't want you".

"Really funny Zach, you know what I mean" as Brian flashbacked to the moment where Zach intimated "I know all you about your dirty little secret".

"If you're goal is to blackmail me with some nonsense just to try and get T it's not going to work, because you have nothing on me" protested Brian as he stood right up to Zach.

Zach calmly snickered before reaching into his jacket pocket and taking something out of it. Brian observed as Zach seemed to pull out a photograph. As he fidgeted the photo Brian looked into Zach's eyes.

"This my friend is exactly why you are going to help" as Zach momentarily considered what he was about to expose, and then he presented Brian with the photograph.

Brian stood motionless as he grabbed the image from Zach's hand and looked at it closely. There was no mistaking it was him and ….

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2 - Do We Have A Deal?

**Chapter 6 Part 2 – Do We Have A Deal?**

"Where did you get this?" a dismayed Brian uttered as he looked at the photograph.

"Never mind where or how I got it. The important thing is I do have it. Now are you willing to talk Brian?"

"It was only one time I promise … I … I just can't believe" pleaded Zach who was quite happy at stirring the tall jock up.

"Spare me the tears Brian I know everything at what you did last summer but my only question is why? Why were you hooking up with that lunatic ANDREW?"

_**At this point Brian was still stunned that someone else knew about his brief fling with the man that kidnapped Melanie via Gabi's scheming. **_

"How do you even know about that Zach, you weren't even in Salem then?" Brian enforced but a sassy smile from Zach gave Brian the impression that he** had** been around and perhaps there was more to Audrey's brother than meets the eye.

A cunning Zach now believed he had the edge over Brian and was not afraid to tell him, "Imagine what Sonny or Will would think of you if they found out this information".

"The only thing I can't work out is your motives. I mean you were friends with Will and had the hots for Sonny. As for Melanie you didn't even know her".

"Look Zach this isn't going to work" as Brian tried to rip the photograph up.

A confident Zach "you think this is the only evidence I've got Brian, I'm not that stupid. Tell me the truth or I go public with this".

The anger had built up in Brian's face but he felt he had no choice but to tell Zach everything.

"Ok, I will tell you. Andrew and I met when we were going through some difficult times. We became very good friends and well then you know what happened. One day we were kissing and someone saw us. It was Gabi, Gabi Hernandez, Will's ex-girlfriend. She wanted Chad to break up with Melanie so she could be with Chad. Apparently she already had known Andrew for a little while and she wanted our help in separating them. Andrew was keen but I wasn't, I wanted to be with Sonny and I knew he was friends with Gabi."

"So why didn't you just tell Sonny or Will what Gabi was planning" a perplexed Zach thought as Brian was almost ready to break down. "Wait you didn't did you? You fell in love with Andrew".

Brian's confession was exhibited only by the tears that were slowly descending from his eyes.

"Yes I did and well Gabi was so persuasive I felt like I didn't have a choice so I helped Andrew kidnap Melanie and lock her up. As I was coming and going from Salem no-one would have suspected I was involved. We thought we would get away with it", stated Brian.

Zach was still unsure if Brian was telling him the whole truth but he was satisfied for now "Thank you for telling me Brian but I still need your help in getting T to be mine".

"I've told you the truth, why can't you leave me out of it. Blackmail doesn't suit a pretty face like you" Brian affirmed.

Zach reminded Brian that he still had the evidence over him and "if Sonny found out you were helping Gabi he would rip that pretty face to shreds. You will help me get what I want. Do we have a deal?"

Although secretly not willing to commit, Brian gave Zach a handshake, while wiping a couple of tears with his other hand, and said "we have a deal".

They walked off in different directions; however Brian had one last mischievous look at Zach contemplating what Zach's true motives are.

_**Meanwhile in Salem, T & Chad had decided to head out for their weekly basketball challenge at night. T's feelings for Chad had grown over the past two weeks and even though no-one but Chad knew he was gay, T was to curious to find out if Chad had any feelings for him at all no matter the cost.**_

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7 - Quick Get Over Here Now

**Chapter 7 – Quick Get Over Here Now**

_**Chad and T had been on the courts for nearly 15 minutes getting sweaty and worked up. T was becoming infatuated with his tall and lean friend, every now and then checking out Chad's delicious physique in a grey singlet and black shorts, the definition in his arms and legs, even now getting a glimpse of his perky ass.**_

"You're on fire tonight Chad, all that dunking, have you been doing some secret training?" T asked as he wiped a bit of sweat from his face.

Chad retorted "No way man, you just need to lift your game" as they smiled at each other. "Listen I need to take a break, mind if I sit down and watch you suck again".

T kept bouncing the ball as Chad went to the bench to grab his towel and started to wipe his body. T could not help but once again notice Chad's incredible figure, then as the Dimera bent over, T struggled to maintain his composure as he observed the beautiful cheeks of the object of his affection. Though he was not out yet, the growing desire T had for Chad was becoming unbearable and seemingly his feelings for Will or any other guy were, for now at least, out of the picture.

Continuing to gaze at Chad and letting out and occasional sigh, T started to touch his body. He pressed his hands down his chest, momentarily closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan. Chad continued to dry off as T moved his hands down past his beautifully shaped abs to his smooth pubic area. He reached into his shorts and grasped his cock slowly.

As he stroked his impressive piece of meat Chad turned around and watched as his friend kept going. T was sure Chad would be angry but as he was about to put his **"T-Bone"** away, Chad sat down on the bench, faced his buddy, smiled and declared "Strip …. Strip now".

Before having time to process, T enthusiastically started to lift his bright orange top off as Chad watched getting aroused quite quickly. Chad lifted his own singlet up revealing his snail trail and washboard abdominal muscles causing T to gush.

"Oh, oh, T, keep going" squealed a stimulated Chad has he started to reach downstairs for his own member.

Still on the edge of the court, T's ever increasing hard-on was becoming difficult to keep hide, thus with such sexual undertones, he removed his shorts and kicked them over to Chad landing on his face. Chad briefly inhaled the sweat and the odour of T's 7 inch cock before throwing them to the ground.

With pleasure and hastiness Chad stood up and began to make his way to the court with his thick and juicy **"Chadpole"** hanging out. Reaching T who was now swiftly caressing his meat, Chad stood inches away, slightly spread his legs and calmly placed his left hand on T's soft subtle lips.

"Wanna play with my Chadpole?" Chad insistently requested as T tenderly drew Chad's finger into his mouth tasting a trace of perspiration possibly from his own shorts.

"Only if you'll jerk my T-Bone" replied an aroused T as both boys were now interacting on a sexual level for the first time. T was sure it was a dream and he was about to wake up but his pessimism was halted when Chad gripped his T-Bone and started to masturbate it.

It started off with small strokes but as Chad became more confident he whispered to T "I want your hand on my pole". As T complied and the boys were tugging, a young man was walking past the court and stopped to see what was happening. The man quickly hid behind the bushes before noticing it was two very familiar faces. He was astonished by what he witnessed but after the initial surprise, he decided to stay and watch.

"I've wanted for you so long" T cried out as he pounded Chad's pole edging it closer to his own prick.

Chad noticed what T was doing as he thought of something even more intense. He shoved T to the court kicking off his shoes and socks, and pulling down his own shorts. T's hands travelled around to Chad's ass before he aided the lanky jock in taking them off completely.

As the intruder watched from a distance, privately getting slightly aroused, T's uncut and hairless cock throbbed furiously against Chad's circumcised prick as he propelled himself further into T's stunning body.

The observer was becoming involved with the action that he felt obligated to pull out a cell phone and call a special friend.

"Quick get over here now man to the basketball court, you won't believe what I am seeing", said the guy to which the other voice responded "I was on my way to meet you so I'll be like 3 minutes".

"Hurry up you won't want to miss this" as the happy man hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Chad enveloped T's frame, with one had now jerking off the hardened cocks and the other teasing T's delicate nipples. T's hands were exploring Chad's bare ass before he gently inserted a finger inside his cheeks.

"Oh that feels good, you're making me feel good, make me feel good" Chad repeated over and over as T became more and more animated himself. T brought his other hand from Chad's ass and moved it to his face.

"Suck my finger!" demanded T and Chad obliged taking T's digit and putting it into his orifice.

Just as the invader was about to flop his own cock out, his friend started approaching him evidently anxious to find out what all the fuss was about.

"_So what's so important Will?" asked Sonny as he walked further into viewing distance of the court. "OH MY GOD is that … really … I knew there was something going on between those two but really?"_

"Yep seems Chad & T have finally found their way to each other" Sonny and you know what it kind of turns me on a little".

For a second Sonny was disappointed that Will would feel this way before he surprised his boyfriend with "It kind of turns me on too".

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 8 - Take Me Here

_"Yep seems Chad & T have finally found their way to each other" Sonny and you know what it kind of turns me on a little"._

_For a second Sonny was disappointed that Will would feel this way before he surprised his boyfriend with "It kind of turns me on too"._

**Chapter 8**

**Sonny & Will POV**

"You know this is kind of hot baby", whispered Will into his lovers' ear as he gently positioned his hand on Sonny's face triggering an emotional sigh from him.

"Will I love you more than anything or anyone in the world but if you're suggesting what I think you are?" replied Sonny as he tenderly caressed his boyfriend's beautiful blond hair. "But if you are thinking that way I wouldn't be totally against it", he added.

Will took a second to digest what Sonny might have been insinuating so to clear up any confusion he confidently professed his love "you are the only man for me Sonny I want you in my life and I want you to make love to me right now".

"Now."

"Yes now, here, over here by the bench, I want your warm body on top of me baby".

"What about Chad & T? I mean they will see us Will."

"I think they are a little too preoccupied Sonny, you did say it was hot when you arrived and you are turned on right?"

"Yes my handsome lover, I am so turned on but we've never had sex in public before. Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure" beamed a stimulated Will as he leaned in for a smooch.

Sonny's tongue entered Will's mouth as they traded kisses before Sonny took Will's hand and compelled him to leave the bushes. They hurriedly moved towards the bench but as Will was about to sit down Sonny shrieked "No baby lie down, I want to have your cock the same time as you have mine".

"You mean you want to have a 69, my sexy angel, we've never done that before?"

"Like you said Will, you're turned on too".

Will concurred by lying on his back and started unbuttoning his pale blue shirt. Sonny couldn't wait so he ripped the shirt open and threw it to the ground landing on T's sweaty shorts. Sonny himself slipped off his tight purple t-shirt revealing his toned-up body hastening Will's member to rise. They kicked off their shoes and socks as Will gradually loosened Sonny's pants.

"You're free-balling babe" Will giggled as he swiftly unwrapped the remaining clothing item from his man.

"Well I can't stop getting boners these days because of you, so why bother trying to hide them with underwear".

"That's why I fell in love with you Sonny, always being honest. Now tear my pants off".

As Sonny complied he let out a soft moan "ooh looks like I'm not the only one who lets it all hang out", to which Will provided one of his trademark cheeky grins.

Chad & T were still very much enjoying each other's company on the court as Will and Sonny were now completely exposed, their warm naked bodies pressed against each other. Sonny started to lick his hunks' abdominal muscles before travelling to his nipples and dribbling saliva onto his pecs.

He licked the saliva up and swallowed before murmuring "You want me to turn around now?"

"I'm ready for your cock baby" as Sonny stepped off the bench momentarily and shifted to the other end. He arrived at his destination and propelled himself into position. Will grabbed Sonny's ass and slowly spread his cheeks revealing a nice and clean hole. He affectionately stuck a finger into the crack stimulating Sonny further, who was massaging Will's smooth legs. Will removed his finger and then with his tongue, slowly approached Sonny's fresh passage evoking an involuntarily emission of precum from Sonny's hardened cock.

"Suck me off Will!" was the demand as the Kiriakis God made his way to _"Destination Will"_ clenching his shaft and stretching the foreskin out to reveal Will's full and thick 8 inches. Will released his mouth from Sonny's hole and directed it to his own impressive member taking in the 7 inches at a hungry speed. Both men were now admiring and connecting with each other in a way they had never before. They were free and uninhibited. There was not even the slightest concern of being discovered by ANYONE.

As the intensity in sucking increased so did the feeling to take things further. Will wanted to deep throat his man and feel his ass again at the same time. The sensation was building up too fast for Sonny who still had mini bursts of semen discharging from his penis. Each release was excitedly consumed by Will who couldn't take the dick whole for much longer. Sonny tried to take all 8 inches but could only get 6 into his orifice so he satisfied Will further by stroking his soft, hairless balls, producing a minor ejaculation from the Horton Stud.

Devouring each other's cocks at the same time was beginning to take its toll on the boys who had now leaked their seed into each other but as they were almost overcome with sexual desire a yell came from the court from two other sexy guys who had been watching, at least some of the action.

**Chad & T POV**

"Boys can we play with you too?" was the call from Chad & T who were still very much naked.

Sonny lifted his head up from Will's Wonka looking a little flushed and embarrassed. Will was still hungry so he kept eating King Kiriakis as a stimulated Chad and zealous T sauntered towards their friends.

"Looks like you are having fun here, we want to have fun too with you" Chad proposed.

"I want that too" Sonny replied.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9 - Friends And Lovers

"Looks like you are having fun here, we want to have fun too with you" Chad proposed.

"I want that too" Sonny replied.

**Chapter 9**

Will continued to swallow Sonny as Chad & T approached the bench. The anticipation grew in Sonny as his heart began to race faster and as the boys stood less than 2 feet away from the action; T opened a bottle of water, pouring the liquid over his head letting it trickle down his body towards the hard surface.

Chad already glistening with the scent of hot sweaty intercourse from the previous encounter was more than willing to extend the pleasure to his other friends. Buoyantly Chad positioned his long frame in front of Sonny spreading his legs and placing his hands behind his head.

"Stick your mouth down my Chadpole" he demanded as T softly massaged his back and shoulders.

**T & Will**

T was ready to take Chad's ass when the Dimera stopped him "No I want you to go and pleasure Will".

"Ok dude".

A naked T walked over to his best friends of 15 years, a young man whom he had desired for many of those years. He was staring directly into the blue eyes of his target and with slight hesitation, he pushed his T-Bone against the back of Will's head.

Immediately Will ended his blowjob with Sonny and jostled T's member towards and eventually down his throat.

"That's it man, I want you to make me feel good, make me feel good, oh fuck Will make me feel good" as T rocked back and forward with pleasure. Will was satisfying his childhood friend for the first time and on the night his long time suspicions about him had been confirmed. In this moment he didn't care what or why it was happening but his curiosity was overcome with the willingness to gratify his buddy.

"Oh Yeah Will taste my bone, oh this feels good. Now make Sonny's hole feel good".

Will complied by inserting two fingers into his man's anus generating a loud moan from Sonny.

"That's it Will push them in harder" as the congestion in Will's mouth stimulated him further.

**Chad & Sonny**

Sonny was exploring Chad's meat starting with the tip, but the temptation of devouring the shaft was too much and thus he inched is way down the pole.

As Will began to investigate Sonny's entrance with his tongue again, Chad moaned "Take my cock Sonny, I want you to take it all".

Chad explored his own body with admiration and then with almost trepidation he requested "I want you to lick my ass".

"Sure" as Sonny removed the Dimera's boner letting him turn around.

With momentum Chad's passage was in full view of Sonny. It was so tight and appetizing that Sonny didn't even give it a brief thought before "eating out".

"Oh yeah lick my hole" as Sonny released saliva into the anus and, with the fresh scent of Chad cleaned it up.

**Will, Sonny, Chad & T POV**

It was getting dark and the eroticism of the events at the public bench showed no signs of slowing down.

Sonny was pleasuring Chad so much that he decided to bend over giving the Kiriakis God more access. His long arms reached his ankles and with amazement he managed to position his head between his legs and encouraged his cock to glide into his own mouth.

T pulled his cock and balls out of Will and suggested something quite daring.

"I want to fuck you Will".

"I don't have any condoms"

"I do" as T reached for his shorts from the ground and grasped a strawberry flavoured condom from a hidden pocket. He ripped open the protection as Will released his legs from underneath Sonny, who continued to search Chad, and stood up. He moved to the front of the bench and waited for T to enter him.

"I've wanted to do this for so long Will" as T put saliva onto his cock and then slipped the condom over his bone. Will's tight cheeks were appealing and there was no reluctance from T who with conviction deposited his member into Will's ass.

"Oh that feels good, oh yeah T I've wanted this for so long too"

"I want you to ravage me"

The ecstasy from Will was obvious as he reached for his Wonka and started to stroke.

His anus was filled with joy as he screamed "Yes! Yes! Take me"

Meanwhile a flexible and hungry Chad was consuming his own cock as Sonny wanted more than just his mouth in his ass.

"I want to fuck you Chad, you got any condoms?"

Preoccupied with satisfying his appetite, he couldn't answer thus Sonny leapt from the bench passing his boyfriend on the way getting privately aroused.

He leant in to Will who was gratifying himself and gave him a kiss.

"I love you baby and this will not change things"

"I know Sonny, I love you too" as Sonny smiled before reaching down to the remaining clothing from the ground and plucking a condom from his shirt.

Sonny walked past Will again and rolled the protection over his prick and asking Chad to turn around so that his body was not facing the end of the bench. Chad moved to within 2 inches of Will and T without leaving his mouth from his pole as Sonny stood behind the tall stud.

"Spread your legs"

"Please!"

Chad obeyed as King Kiriakis approached the kingdom of Dimera before a smooth landing at its destination; however its proud landowner was aggressively devouring his prized asset unable to respond verbally leaving Sonny to dictate terms.

"Take it Chad! I'm going to go deeper and deeper. I want you to be paralysed. Take it Chad"

T was furiously pounding Will who continued to jerk-off. Perspiration streamed from the bodies as the excitement intensified. Will looked over at Chad giving himself head and wondered if he could achieve the same fruition.

He attempted with no success so cover his disappointed he screamed "More T I want you to pound my hole".

T couldn't go any faster but that didn't stop Will from demanding "Harder, harder" as Sonny profusely penetrated Chad.

There was an ooze of precum appearing from Will's slit as he was gasping for air.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum T" to which T removed his stiffened cock from the anus and lied on his back as Will turned around.

He continued to jerk off slightly bending down and politely asked "Where do you want it?"

"Everywhere"

Just as Will was about to climax, Sonny separated his cock from the Dimera Kingdom and shrieked "I'm gonna cum too."

Hurriedly, Chad stopped giving himself head and rested on the ground parallel to T who was eagerly awaiting Will's seed.

"We're going to feed you boys like never before" giggled Sonny as he jacked off next to his man.

"I can't hold it anymore" Will exclaimed to which Sonny replied "Neither can I"

Simultaneously, almost expectedly, a discharge of sperm emerged from both erections and both boys stood directly over their respective partners' bodies.

"Give it to us" demanded T as Will's semen reached his stomach.

"I want it in my mouth Sonny" requested Chad as Sonny fulfilled his orifice with the warm, delicious taste of his juice.

Will sat down on T's chest and delivered semen into his mouth to which he hungrily swallowed. Will moved down T's body and delicately savoured his own jizz down this throat leaving a small portion behind before expressing "ah that tastes good".

Sonny pressed himself onto Chad's body and ejaculated further reaching the back of his throat as Chad guzzled the discharge. Sonny leaned in to collect some of his cock and held it as he reached over to his honey and kissed him. The taste of each other was cherished and after they swallowed they could only express devotion for one another.

"I love you my handsome Greek man"

"I love you too my blond babe"

_Chad & T could only stare at each other as they were both filled with joy and for Sonny and Will the experience was thrilling and adventurous but one thing was for sure – they would never be able to connect on this level with their friends again._

_In Chad & T's eyes it was something beyond special and both privately wondered if this journey would continue._

_One thing was certain the four men had been satisfied like never before and it would take quite a while to recover from such an erotic, audacious and public encounter._

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10 - Reflections

**Chapter 10 - Reflections**

_Will and Sonny were sitting in CG reminiscing on the wonderful and surprising events that happened 5 days ago at the basketball court. They had not spoken a word of it since that significant evening but it had been on both of their minds. How did they feel about what happened and would this have an impact on their relationship?_

Sitting next to each other in Common Grounds, Will Horton & Sonny Kiriakis were looking almost dejected as they struggled to drink their coffee. Will was preoccupied with trying to pretend he was interested in his studies, meanwhile Sonny was browsing his phone as if he was almost expecting a message from Chad or T.

"OK we need to talk babe", stated a nervous Will as he closed his books and gradually gazed into his boyfriends eyes.

"I know what you're going to say Will, but do we have really have to talk about it now?"

"I think we've had enough time to process what happened … you know with Chad & T" responded Will who slowly comforted his man by putting his arms around him.

"I love you so much Sonny, I don't want this to come between us despite what happened".

_Sonny was unconvincing with his body language. In fact he pulled away when Will tried to hold his hand under the table, perhaps a sign that the foursome had caused some tension in the relationship._

"Will I feel really bad about what we did. I mean we took advantage of our friends and I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry for being a horrible boyfriend" murmured an uneasy Sonny causing Will to provide one of his trademark surprised facial expressions.

"What are you talking about?"

Sonny was becoming increasingly embarrassed by the situation. Perhaps the guilt of having a sexual experience with Chad, let alone Will & T was too much to comprehend.

"Are you angry with me babe?" Will blubbered as he played with his text books.

"No of course I'm not angry Will. It's just we got caught up in the moment and did something we both regret. Well at least I regret it. Chad & T are great guys but …"

Will cut Sonny off before saying "I understand babe how you're feeling. I mean not only did I find out my best friend from school is gay but then I see him having sex with my other best friend and then well you know … it was quite a night I suppose".

"C'mon Will we don't even know if T or Chad are really gay, they could have been just experimenting right?" Sonny began to chuckle providing Will the security he needed.

"I've known T for most of my life babe and I totally did not see this coming, nor with Chad but what we did wasn't wrong, you have to know that we both consented to the experience" Will affirmed as Sonny nodded his head in agreement.

"I know we weren't cheating on each other or anything like that Will but …"

"But you feel guilty about the way it happened and I get it. I really get it. But you know Sonny I love you more than anything in the world and I am certain our relationship will be stronger now".

"I love you too Will" as Sonny turned towards his boyfriend, gazed into his blue eyes, tilted his head and targeted Will's mouth with his soft lips. The two shared a romantic kiss and this time Sonny accepted Will's hand under the table. With his other hand free, Will caressed Sonny's dark hair and the Kiriakis stud returned the favour to his blond hunk.

Seemingly the two men had put the adventure from the basketball bench behind them; however as the kissing continued a familiar face watched from a nearby table hidden by the menu. Spying on the whole conversation the man seemed quite interested on the proceedings but the prolonged kiss triggered him to get up and leave the premises.

"I'm glad we can get over that night babe" testified a happier Will to which Sonny replied "So am I. So am I".

Will and Sonny continued to talk and even study in Common Grounds as the spy walked outside and was peering through the window. Just as he was about to walk away, another individual approached CG and stopped when he saw who was there.

"Zach what are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business Brian but I came to enjoy some coffee. Now if you would excuse me I have somewhere else to be now".

"No way man! We have something to talk about first and I think you're going to listen to in what I have to say".

To be continued ….


	12. Chapter 11 - The Town Will Know

"No way man! We have something to talk about first and I think you're going to listen to in what I have to say".

Chapter 11 – The Whole Town Will Know

**Zach & Brian POV**

Zach was startled by Brian's implication and replied with "What are you talking about?"

"This" as Brian pulled out the Salem Spectator article he had in his pocket and propelled it into Zach's face.

_Zach was stunned as he looked at the picture of Brian & Andrew – the very photograph he had taken last year. He couldn't believe that it had made the newspaper and thoughts began to swirl in his head. _

"How could you be so cruel, so naïve, so stupid to think you were going to get away with blackmail? You are going to pay for this, believe me".

"What are you talking about Brian? I had nothing to do with this", responded a panicked Zach.

"Do you really expect me to believe that the **one **person who knew about my relationship with Andrew didn't have anything to do with this? You're full of rubbish Zach and now you're going to pay!"

_A very angry Brian stepped closer to Zach as he threatened him just as two shadows appeared around the corner of Common Grounds eavesdropping on the conversation._

The anger was growing on Brian's face; however Zach wanted to guarantee that he had nothing to do with the headline "Twisted Salem Kidnapper Finds His True Target".

"I swear Brian I did not share that photo with anyone and I certainly did not send to the Salem Spectator" answered a very determined Zach who slowly backed away.

_Brian almost wanted to believe it was true that Zach would not stoop to this level but he couldn't help but wonder who else would have motive, let alone the audacity to go ahead with such a cunning and evil plot. _

_Meanwhile the two figures hiding around the corner were increasingly interested in the discussion._

What do you think this is all about? Whispered Chad to which T responded "I have no idea but I think it's huge".

"Believe me Brian; I would have never done something like this despite what you think about me. There is no way I wanted the whole of Salem to find out what happened between you and Andrew".

_That astonishing admission almost caused Chad & T to let out the biggest groans but they contained themselves, staring into each other eyes, reminiscing of how their friendship has blossomed recently. However, their relationship had remained non-physical since as they were still confused about their feelings and had not discussed them with anybody else yet. _

Brian was far from convinced with Zach's performance so far and thus asserted "Who else could possibly be involved?"

Unsure of what to say next, Zach could only repeat that he was not the culprit and somebody else in Salem was out for revenge against Brian.

"Trust me I had nothing to do with this. You have my word. I had the photo hidden in my room, which means someone must have broken into my apartment and taken it. Somebody else must have a grudge against you."

This struck a nerve with Brian who had a flashback to his brief liaison with Sonny and contemplated the unthinkable. Could Sonny be really responsible for wanting to ruin his life?

He then had a flashback to the initial meeting with Zach where Will was jealous when he found out that Zach and Sonny were each other's first loves. A million thoughts were running through his head but he couldn't help but still think Zach was playing him and had been all along.

_Chad & T were flabbergasted at what they were hearing, particularly Chad who was now wondering if Brian had anything to do with Melanie's kidnapping – after all he had a relationship with Andrew, the psychopath who __**was **__involved. However, he kept this information to himself to not alarm T. _

Zach stated "We might not be great friends Brian but there is no way I would ever go this far to hurt you or anyone. I'm telling you someone else had to have known the truth. What about Gabi? She's the one who involved you in the first place".

"I mean she knew about Andrew and I, but what's in it for her, spreading gossip to the whole of Salem in a way that could possibly implicate her? It doesn't make any sense", replied Brian.

Chad was fuming inside when he heard that claim because it virtually confirmed for him that Brian was involved in Melanie's kidnapping and he was ready to explode but he was going through a lot in his life and a violent outburst was not on the top of his agenda.

"What are you going to do Brian?"

"I don't know yet. It will only be a matter of time before the whole town sees the picture and then the questions are going to start. It won't be long before people try and implicate me. I don't have many options here".

"There is one option" Zach indicated. "You can leave Salem and never come back"

"What? I can't leave Salem. Even if a miracle happens and the town doesn't come after me, my friends are all here, my job, my life is here."

"I don't see another choice man, unless you want everybody to find out the whole truth. You know that you helped Andrew kidnap Melanie".

_The confirmation from Zach brought a very cheeky smile from Chad as T became concerned that he might actually do something._

"Of course I don't want that Zach".

"We have to come up with a plan to nullify the evident backlash over this story. At the end of the day all it is a photo of you and Andrew kissing. No-one has to neither know the context of that kiss nor even discover the date it was taken. Without that information there is simply no evidence that you had anything to do with what happened last summer."

As Brian was about to apologise to Zach for confronting him earlier, Zach pronounced "I have to go now but we'll meet later and talk about this more".

After Zach left CG, Brian started walking off as T & Chad stayed behind to comprehend what they had heard.

"I have to go meet Audrey now dude and officially break it off for good, promise me you won't do anything "said an anxious T.

"Trust me that piece of garbage is the least of my problems right now" responded Chad.

_T embraced his good friend and left CG as Chad leisurely followed Brian keeping a distance before he could confront him. However; as Chad was distracted by a text message on his phone Brian slipped away and needing to make an urgent phone call, Chad lost sight of his foe. _

_Over 5 minutes had passed and Chad continued on his quest to track down Brian. Searching through the town he saw someone lying on the ground with blood pouring from the body. Chad approached the scene, he was motionless for a second before rushing to the body and letting out a massive "OMG it's you"._

_To be continued…_


End file.
